Absence
by Lithium Suicide
Summary: Barnaby looked him straight in the eye. "Trust me."          This time, Kotetsu couldn't quite bring himself to do so.


She was thin and pale, her shoulders curved slightly downwards, looking like a flower about to wilt. But even as Kotetsu ran his fingers through her limp hair, a few strands falling out far too easily, he could not remove his gaze from her simple, radiant eyes.

"Good morning," He whispered gently, leaning in to kiss her forehead.

In typical Tomoe fashion, she concealed a small smile, as if after all the years of marriage little things like that still embarrassed her. "Usually you're up earlier than this," She stated, fixing him with her stare.

Kotetsu shrugged, but an oddly distant expression glazed over his face. "I felt like sleeping in, is all."

"But you're never late for work." Tomoe countered expertly, narrowing her eyes slightly, her ever expressive eyes. "What's wrong?"

Her husband shook his head, and smiled softly at her. "Nothing is wrong - I just finally realised what is right."

Tomoe remained silent, willing him to continue. He did.

"I've decided to retire from being a Hero."

For a moment, she stay still; but when the full meaning of those words hit her, Tomoe's eyes widened as her weakened body tensed.

Kotetsu perched himself on the edge of her bed and clasped her hand. "I've decided-" He went on, "-That I have to be here. With you, and Kaede."

"_No!_" Tomoe suddenly screeched, grabbing at his vest. "You can't do that! I know you. You wouldn't be happy if you weren't saving people, living out your dream. Being a Hero. You'd-" She cut out, her eyes were watery and her throat suddenly constricted. It was almost difficult to breathe. She rasped, but it was hidden under a sob.

"This will be the best for all of us," Kotetsu tried to assure her, though his voice sounded on the verge of breaking with emotion. "I can stay with you until... Until that time. And look after Kaede properly..." He trailed off uncertainly.

Her grip on his clothing loosened, but she didn't let go. Instead, she moved her hand and placed it over his heart.

"Stop worrying." Tomoe spoke evenly, despite the uncomfortable pain in her oesophagus. "This time, you'll have to trust me."

Kotetsu's fingers twitched, as if he wanted to reach for her, but instead he remained as he was. Tomoe swallowed before continuing. During her days lying frail in bed, she feared something like this would eventually happen. But her words were already planned out.

"You always try to take as much of other's burdens as possible. You make people believe in you."

Tomoe let her hand fall, resting it softly on her bed sheets.

"It's okay to believe in other people too, Kotetsu."

"_Tomoe..._" He faintly mouthed, unable to fully bring the name from his lips.

"Trust me."

She looked at him with almost pleading eyes. Kotetsu barely moved, but finally, he found his voice.

"...Okay."

Tomoe released a shaky breath, and a grin appeared on her face. "Besides, I married a wild tiger, not a tame one. You'd never make a good stay-at-home dad."

Kotetsu closed his eyes and chuckled. "Eh, you're probably right."

There was a comfortable silence, in which Tomoe waited patiently for what was to come.

Kotetsu jumped up, his expression changing into that of comical horror. "This means I'm late for work!"

As he scrambled from the room, shouting at himself to hurry up, Tomoe smiled.

.

..

...

Kaede clung to his left leg, and Kotetsu rested his hand upon her head, stroking her hair comfortingly.

She cried. Cried for her mother. Kaede was four - old enough to at least understand that death meant someone was never going to come back.

He hadn't been there.

Kotetsu trusted her, trusted that Tomoe would be there after it all. She wasn't.

The priest before his wife's coffin was droning on and Kotetsu couldn't hear his words. Like the faint breeze that brushed his hair, it was all background noise.

Kaede bunched her tiny hands even tighter to around his trousers. Kotetsu looked down, and smiled.

"It'll be okay, Kaede. I'll be a Hero for you."

His cheeks were dry.

...

..

.

Ten years later, Kotetsu held an impassive face as Barnaby looked him straight in the eye.

"Trust me."

This time, Kotetsu couldn't quite bring himself to do it.

As his partner slipped off to face Jake, he quietly stole away after him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Character introspection!

Since Kotetsu is always one for wanting people to trust him, when he couldn't bring himself to trust his own partner, I knew there was a reason behind it.

So here's my little idea on why.

Took many liberties with this one. Had fun designing what I thought was a fitting back-story.

Also, does anyone else leave naming their stories for the moment you go to post it? It's a bad habit...


End file.
